Hauk'ka
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hauk'ka City; Savage Land | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 3 | NumberOfToes = 3 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Large humanoid dinosaurs | Origin = Evolved race of Dinosaurs | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Pangea; Savage Land | Creators = Chris Claremont; Alan Davis | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 455 | HistoryText = Overview The Hauk'ka are a race of humanoid reptilian beings that evolved from dinosaurs the same way humanity evolved from ancestral primates. They possess technology, culture and a military that rivals any human civilization. They are also led by a council of elder Hauk'ka. The Hauk'ka appear to be carnivorous in nature, treating imprisoned humans (Fall People) and even the more peaceful Saurians as "meat." Origin While the dinosaurs across Earth became extinct 65 million years ago a number of species were taken the the Savage Land by the Nuwali. One group continued to evolve into the Hauk'ka of today. They remained hidden in the Savage Land in their citadel having very little contact with the other tribes. They have domesticated various dinosaurs such the pterodactyl for flight and the tyrannosaurs for military purposes. Mutants Like the mammalian humans they produced their own strain of Mutants. The ones seen include a (a flyer, telepath and a super-strong powerhouse to name a few.) Modern Era The X-Men faced the Hauk'ka when they traveled to Canada, investigating the mysterious resurrection of Psylocke. They were attacked by a troop of Hauk'ka who were tracking X-23 through the Canadian Rockies. But as they were about the attack Rachel Grey used her powers to cloak them from their vision. However a group of Mutant Hauk'ka arrived and their telepath, Kaidan could see through the cloak. They battled the superpowered mammals deducing the Rschel was the greatest threat, Kaidan caught Rachel by surprise and manipulated her into thinking she was born and bred Hauk'ka named R'Chel. Storm used her powers but they were able to take her down taking them all prisoner. They teleported back to their citadel. They through the X-Men into the people with the rest of the "meat" consisting of imprisoned members of the Fall People and their Saurians. Kaidan investigated R'Chel's DNA and noticed through sheer force of will she was changing her genome becoming a Hauk'ka. They went before the Council of Elders with a plan to use Storm's powers to manipulate the weather and cause global hyper-storms to wipe out the human race, afterward claiming Earth for themselves. It was during this time the X-Men escaped. They teamed up with Ka-Zar and the Savage Land Mutates but they were not match for the Hauk'ka They managed to initiate these storms using Marvel Girl's power to amplify and sustain Storm, to critical levels. The X-Men were able to return Rachel to her senses and It took the alliance of the X-Men, Savage Land mutates and even the regretful Hauk'ka to reverse the global effects of Storm's hyper-storms. After this the X-Men were able to broker a truce agreeing to share the planet and to live in peace. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Council Elders | TechnologyLevel = Advanced weaponry, headset transceivers, sensors, robotics, mind control devices, Genetic analyzers, power inhibitors, holographic projectors, Lower intelligent Savage Land dinosaurs, Firearms, low-tech weaponry (spears knives etc.) | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Raina, Kaidan, Masano, R'Chel (Mind controlled) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Savage Land Races Category:Hauk'ka Category:Reptiles